


Hands

by naboru



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3542768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blast Off wakes up and Vortex is already awake and does weird things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hands

**Author's Note:**

> **Continuity:** G1 (part of the [Dysfunction AU](http://community.livejournal.com/lost_carcosa/19574.html#cutid1)), pre-war  
>  **Characters:** Blast Off, Vortex, implied Blast Off/Vortex  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Disclaimer:** Sadly, nothing is mine.  
>  **Prompt:** #6 - Hands  
>  **Beta:** ultharkitty

Blast Off stirred slowly. Something tickled on his fingers. They twitched.

His optics onlined dimly, the visual input blurry for the first moments.

When it cleared, Blast Off realised he was lying on his back, and Vortex was half draped over him. The ‘copter played with Blast Off’s hand. Not the heat shield, but his fingers. And now he was comparing it to his own hand.

Blast Off hadn’t thought the size difference would be that great.

“What are you doing?” Blast Off asked with a hoarse voice, not moving yet.

Vortex looked up. If he was surprised, he didn’t show it. “I like your hands.”

That wasn’t the answer to his question, but Blast Off had learnt that it was Vortex’ way of avoiding it. Usually the shuttle would press on. He hated unclear responses, but he’d just woken up. It had also been their first time interfacing in Blast Off’s apartment since they’d established their _understanding_ , and so he was glad that Vortex only examined his hands rather than rummaging around his belongings.

Vortex touched Blast Off’s fingertips, and it tickled again. He withdrew his hand with a rumbled sound of his engine, bringing it out of the ‘copter’s reach.

“I hope it’s not a habit of yours to grope my body parts when I’m asleep,” Blast Off muttered more to himself. He regretted it immediately when Vortex’ grin broadened and he snickered suspiciously.

“Urgh,” Blast Off uttered, letting his head drop back on the berth and putting his arm over his optics. “Why did I even ask?”


End file.
